


I'll always protect you

by Nini_b20



Series: Nana and Sungie [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Euiwoong is mean, Haechan and Jeno are mentionned twice, M/M, Renjun is mentionned thrice, Tatoo-ed Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_b20/pseuds/Nini_b20
Summary: Jisung is bullied.





	I'll always protect you

Another day was beginning, everything has being pretty well up to this moment for Jisung. He was walking, smiling softly as his best friend Chenle was holding his arm, happily scrolling through the crowded hallway. The older was telling the younger what happened to him the night before as he couldn’t believe he saw a “ _cute and fluffy plushie_ ” and “ _Sungie you can’t imagine how much cute it was_ ”.

Chenle let loss of his arm, he made wild gestures to descrite his so called cute plushie, almost hitting people next to them in the process. Well, all Jisung could remember was the plushie’s color because why the hell would a plushie be pink? It didn’t make sense to Jisung who smiled widely when Chenle whined about the younger not listening to him.

“ _Why would he listen to you when he could just think about his next gay conquest?_ ”. The two turned to the voice, fully aware they were once again being bullied by those guys who thought they were better than everybody else.

Chenle glared at the boy, a disgusted expression on his face. “ _Do you even think you’re funny?_ ”, he raised a brow at the other daringly. In the meantime Jisung tried to convince Chenle to leave, his hands tugging on the sleeve of the later’s shirt. Chenle didn’t even move a toe.

People became interested of the ‘conversation’ as the guy pinned Jisung on the lockers. Chenle looked in shock, the younger one simply closed his eyes, waiting for the possible punch. Punch which didn’t come. Instead he heard a throat clearing and felt the hold on his collar loosening.

“ _Excuse me but what are you doing exactly?_ ”, he heard a deep voice he knew too well. He opened his eyes and let out a breath when he saw a special tattoo-ed boy. The said boy looked scary even from Jisung’s point of view. He watch in disbelief as the boy who was still holding him tried to not look scared.

“ _Y-you are interrupting me. I was going to make him thinks straight. Want to help me Jaeminnie?_ ”, Jisung rolled his eyes, this guy was definitely dumb. Said Jaeminnie could feel his anger growing inside of him. He could see Renjun going to comfort Chenle and Donghyuck and Jeno trying to calm him but the only thing that mattered in the moment was this douchebag. He walked towards the later and smirked when he saw flinched.

“ _Okay now, whoever you are-_ ”

“ _Euiwoong._ ”, the guy interrupted him. Jaemin raised a brow at him. He then shook his head. This guy was really stupid. Jisung saw Chenle and Jeno rolling their eyes as Renjun and Donghyuck scoffed at this.

“ _Listen, Euiwoong or whatever I don’t even care. Now let Jisung down or I swear I’ll make you think straight in my own way._ ”, Euiwoong’s eyes widened in realization. He let Jisung down before walking backward carefully. Everyone was watching him, his face was red and his head down, trying not to make eye-contact with anybody.

Once he was gone, the attention was back on Jisung. He fidgeted his fingers nervously, he didn’t like having everybody’s eyes on him. Jaemin smiled a little, the younger was definitely too cute for his own good. He then eyed at the crowd.

“ _Does someone have a problem with my boyfriend?_ ”, he looked at them daringly as Jisung’s face became red. Their friends watched the whole scene, amused. When the crowd started dispersing, Jaemin rushed by Jisung’s side. He looked at every possible injures. Once he was sure there was none, he hugged the younger tightly.

Jisung smiled as his boyfriend’s reassuring scent enveloped him. “ _Thank you hyung._ ”. The said hyung resisted the urge to pinch the younger’s cheek. In this very moment he was sure he loved the younger and wanted to protect him in all costs.

He kissed Jisung’s head. “ _I’ll always protect you baby._ ”. On this promise, they all headed to the cafeteria before a hungry Chenle made Renjun angry.

With one last look, they shared their unsaid love for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm so sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected it to be and if the end is rushed. If you want to see a particular scene in Jisung and Jaemin's life you can always ask :)  
> By the way, I'm so sorry for Euiwoong, I like him a lot but I couldn't find anyone else who fitted the character.


End file.
